KuroQuestions
by TrancyBrat
Summary: Ask your favorite Kuro characters questions!
1. Chapter 1

Kuroshitsuji Questions: (This is how it'll work, all Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) characters will be availible for questions, so please feel free to ask, since no questions have been submitted yet, this'll be an introduction to the characters. Enjoy!)

Ciel Phantomhive: "Hello, I am Ciel, oh, and I'm better then you, its just a fact, sorry you had to face that. Anyone want to ask me any questions please feel free to do so, just try and keep them somewhat appropriate."

Sebastian Michealis: "Boccha- Nevermind, it seems we have to entertain a new array of guests? Very well, would anyone wish for me to answer any questions for their entertainment?"

Finni: "Ah! Sebastian I-I killed the g-garden!"

Mei-Rin: "I failed again... all questions towards me'll be hopeless.. I suppose I could still answer them thought..."

Tanaka: "Hohohoh."

Bard: "But I wanted to use my flamethrower! Damn butler." .

Grell Sutcliffe: "Ahh, Se-bas-chan! 3 Ask me anything! I love you my dar- My dream'll never come true, Sebby why can't you see we were made for each other?"

William: "Grell, you're suspended."

Claude: "Yes your majesty.. I shall answer anything our guests request to know."

Alois: "Ah how splendid! Ask me anything as long as I get Phantomhive for my own!" :3

Undertaker: "Such nice bodies... ahhh.. Make me laugh with your idiotic questions." ;D

(Okay, so start sending your questions, feel free to ask anything to the characters! I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters. Enjoy and I hope to be able to reply soon! Have fun!)


	2. Chapter 2

Share Kuro-Questions *Replies*

(Ok, so you guys did pretty well for a first time, lets get to answering some questions!)

First: A question from our wonderful reader, jackalgirl11, who asks Sebastian:

"I have a question for Sebastian."

"Okay, so Sebastian if you saw a girl that had REAL cat ears and had the perfect combination of a girl and a cat. Would you at least flirt with her?"

Sebastian: "Dear jackalgirl11, it would truly depend on her emotions.. Truthfully though, we all know I only like cats, and black ones at that. If she could shape shift, I might say different."

Ciel: "Sebastian.. Stop reading fanmail and come bring me tea!"

Sebastian: "Yes...my lord."

Ok, onto the next question, from another lovely reader, zaprzepaszczona, who asks:

"Grell: How many red things you have?

Ciel: ... Why you never smile?

Sebastian: Are cats your weakness?

Alois: Why you're so ... (can I?) bi*chy?

Undertaker: What you're doing, when youre alone?

William: ... Marry Me! ... Pleeeeeeeaaaaaseeeeee :3"

Grell: "Last time I checked..156... but I think its grown since then, do voodoo dolls count?" -Grin-

Ciel: "If you had nothing to smile for, you'd understand..." -Pitiful look-

Sebastian: "I wouldn't exactly call it a weakness... but more like an obsession, that's what Bocchan says anyways." -Sees a cat, glances before scooping it up- "Such a magnificent animal..."

Alois: "I am not! I'm just sassy, isn't that right...Claude? Where are you..damn demon." -Stamps his foot-

Undertaker: -Mouthful- "Want a biscuit..?" -Offers bone-shaped cookie-

William: "Erm... Grell, have you not been keeping up with your job because it looks like you missed someone off the list. I suppose you haven't met your quota. I don't wish to be married... unless... nevermind." .

Onto the last question, from reader, Sentiel Malfoy, who asks:

"Grell: what do you love most about Sebby!

Ciel: Have youn ever ordered sebastian to kiss you?

Finny: I LOVE YOU!

Alois: why do you wear booty shorts?

Claude: Do you have a stick up your ass?

Tanaka: Carry on hoing!

Bard: Why do you love flamethrowers?

The Undertaker: Are you a homo?

Will: I wanna hav ur babies!"

Grell: "Well... everything, his eyes, his hair, the way he glares at me... his body... his lips... his ahhhh..." -Faints-

Ciel: -Blushes deeply- "N-No, why would I order him to do such a beastly thing? He's only my butler, I have Lizzie.." -Coughs-

Finny: "Aww...I love you too. Kawaii~3" -Smiles and clings to-

Alois: "Because booty shorts are amazing.. and I, myself, am amazing. Did you mean that in a good or bad way...?" -Spins-

Claude: "No." -Simple answer-

Tanaka: "Ho...ho...ho." -Drinks his tea-

Bard: "Because... they're freakin' awesome!"

Undertaker: "Last time I check, I had no clue what I am.. all I know is that I'm in love with my work.." -Still nomming on his bone-shaped biscuits-

William: "Grell Sutcliffe! Get rid of these fangirls!"

(Thats all for now, thank you for your reviews! I love your guys' enthusiasm!)


End file.
